That Day
by Lampnia
Summary: Ese día nunca llegó y nunca llegará. Eso lo sabían todos, él también. Sólo seguía mintiéndose a si mismo. SonFic de la canción That Day de Tokio Hotel. Tengan compasión, es mi segunda fic ;A;


**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Hidekaz Hiramuya~

**Aclaraciones**: Se me había ocurrido esta fic hace tiempo, cuando estaba escuchando la canción "That Day" De Tokio Hotel. Me imaginé esto al fijarme en la letra.

Sin más, los dejo con la lectura y nos vemos abajo~

* * *

><p><em>Rain falls <em>

_It don't _

_Touch the ground _

Era una tarde lluviosa, más no fría ni desagradable. Más bien, era cómo si la lluvia llamara a cierto joven italiano. Él sentía que debía estar ahí, sintiendo las gotas caer sobre su piel. Se sentía bien..

_I can't_

_Recall _

_An empty house _

Se había escapado de la casa sólo para sentir la lluvia. Se sentían cómo lágrimas. ¿Quién podría estar llorando? Se preguntó. No le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente, por eso estaba allí,

Acompañando al cielo solitario, el cual estaba llorando por alguna razón.

_You say I'm fixed _

_But I still feel broken..._

Habían pasado varios años luego de que el Sacro Imperio Romano se había ido a la guerra, y prometió volver. Él sufrió todos esos años al no tenerlo cerca. Hungría, Austria, su hermano, España y otros países le decían "Ita-chan, tu eres fuertes, puedes soportarlo." Pero ahora, cuando estaba pasando la "Adolescencia", más le dolía, algo dentro de él estaba _roto._

_Lights on,_

_Llights off , _

_Nothing works _

Había tratado de olvidarlo, había tratado de pensar que nada había pasado, que él nunca existió, pero era imposible.. Él lo amaba, y necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Simplemente, no podía olvidarlo.

_I'm cool, _

_I'm great , _

_I'm a jeak.. _

Todo el mundo, o más bien las personas que él quería, se preocupaban demasiado por él. A él no le gustaba que las personas estén tristes por su culpa, ¿y qué hacía? Simple, sonreía y las palabras "Estoy bien" se repetían varias veces de su boca. Aunque por dentro, se sentía cómo un idiota al mentirse a si mismo.

_I feed myself lies _

_With words left unspoken _

A veces, imaginaba que él estaba al lado suyo y le hablaba, más sabía que era sólo su imaginación, pero se dejaba llevar por el momento, y seguía su propio juego de mentiras. Escuchaba que él le decía "Ya vengo en camino, prepara los dulces ¿si?". Le dolía pero no quería pensar que todo era una mentira. Prefería estar en un cuento de hadas que en la realidad.

_Gonna be ok _

_Gonna be ok _

_One day _

_One day _

Esas palabras siempre repetían los labios de las personas que trataban ayudarlo. ¿Acaso no entendían que ya todo estaba acabado y no había nada que hacer?

_That day_

_Never came_

Él nunca volvió. No era más que un mentiroso,,,

_That day_

_Never comes_

Nunca volvió, y nunca volverá. Sólo se quedará en el recuerdo del ayer, y en lo más profundo del corazón de él.

_I'm not lettin' go _

_I keep hangin' on _

Aunque él sabía que nunca volvería, no quería pensar en eso. Prefería vivir con los recuerdos del pasado, que sufrir con el presente y el futuro.

_Everybody says: _

_That time heals the pain _

Muchas veces le dijieron "Tranquilo, ya pasará. El tiempo lo cura todo", pero ahora está aquí. Ya ha esperado mucho tiempo y nada. Es más doloroso que antes.

_I've been waitin' forever..._

Prefería seguir esperando.. Seguir creyendo que algún día llegará y estarán juntos de nuevo, para siempre..

_That day never came…_

A quién engañaba.. Ese día nunca llegaría..

_You said I'd be _

_Comin' home _

"Ita-chan, tranquilo, ya estará de vuelta, sólo tienes que esperar con una sonrisa ¿si?" Le decía ella. Ja.. Que ingenua, el nunca volvería, ya lo había esperado por mucho tiempo

_They said_

"_He's fine" _

_Left alone_

Su hermano, Antonio, Francis, todos.. Siempre decían "Tranquilo, él está bien. Espéralo" ¡¿Acaso no entendía que el nunca volvería y no tenía caso esperarlo?

_The screams in my mind_

_I keep them a secret _

Maldición.. ¿Por qué no podia gritar y desahogarse de una vez?.. Ah claro, no quería preocupar a los demás. Quería creer que estaba bien, y eso hacía pensar a los demás, pero era todo lo contrario, pero era un secreto ¿no? _A secret..._

_Doctors and your_

_Promises _

_Psychics, healers _

_I've seen the best _

_Whatever they sell_

_Sure know how to deal it _

Muchas veces lo habían llevado al doctor ya que creían que estaba enfermo. Le resetaron un sinfín de cosas, ¿pero saben qué? El seguía igual, o peor..

_Gonna be ok_

_Gonna be ok _

_One day_

_One day _

No importa lo que le dieran, nunca volvería a estar bien..

_That day _

_Never came _

Suspiró y caminó bajo la lluvia hacia un árbol sin hojas, sólo tenía el tronco y algunas ramas, cómo él.. Sólo tenía cuerpo, brazos y piernas, pero.. No tenía vida.

_That day_

_Never comes_

Nunca volvería a ser feliz, ya no había quien le regalara felicidad. Él ya no estaba..

_I'm not lettin' go _

_I keep hangin' on_

Se alejó de aquel árbol y siguió caminando, alejándose de la casa de Austria. Llegó allí, al lugar donde él le había propuesto volver a formar el imperio romano. Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, más no se notaban por las gotas de lluvia que caían del triste cielo.

_Everybody says:_

_That time heals the pain_

Todo hubiera sido más facil si hubiera aceptado. Ahora estarían juntos, y él no hubiera necesitado ir a la guerra. Dolía, dolía mucho..

_I've been waitin' forever.. _

Sonrió e hizo cómo si nada pasara. "Tengo que esperarlo, o podría decepcionarlo" Se dijo. Él sabía que eso era una mentira, todo lo era.

_**¡Forever! **_

Todos lo sabían, todos.. él también.

_That day never came…_

Sintió unos pasos tras de si. No quiso darse vuelta, ya que seguramente era Hungria..

—Ita-chan, estás todo mojado, entremos ¿si?.—

—Sólo un poco más, el volverá.. —

_Gonna be okay, one day_

—Vas a estar bien, un día.. —Susurró la mayor.

_That day_

_Never came _

—¿Él volverá, verdad?. — Ya sabía la respuesta, sólo quería engañarse un poco más.

—Claro que sí, Ita-chan. Sólo debes esperarlo. —

_That day _

_Never comes_

—¿Es malo mentir? — Preguntó con falsa ingenuidad.

—Lo es, pero cuando lo haces con malas intenciones. Hay veces que.. Uno debe mentir para sentirse bien. — No quería que el menor se sintiera culpable.

_I'm not lettin' go _

—Entonces yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad? — Poco a poco dejaba de llover. Él comenzaba a llorar otra vez, gastando sus últimas lágrimas.

Ella niega y le sonríe. —No, pero hay veces que.. Es mejor aceptar la realidad, y seguir adelante.. —

_Everybody says: _

_That time heals the pain _

Él no dice nada, solo se limita a abrazarla. Ella le sonríe y le palmea la espalda.

—Ita-chan. Algún día volverá.. —Dijo en un susurro. Él sin entender, no pregunta por qué sabe que algún día sabrá la respuesta.

_I've been waitin' forever.. _

—Ve~…—Dijo con un tono triste de voz. —¿Y me ayudarás a preparar dulces, verdad?

—¡Claro que si, Ita-chan! —Dijo sonriente la húngara.

**_¡Forever! _**

Seguía engañándose, pero al menos su cuento de hadas seguía creciendo y cada vez se hacía más bonito. Sin duda, esperaría por siempre.

_That day never came… _

Y ahora, se encontraba allí, en una reunión mundial. Una de las primeras a las que había ido realmente feliz. Ahora, sabía que él ya no estaba, pero sabía que se había ido a un lugar mejor.

**_¡Forever!_**

Ahora él tenía que esperarlo, ¿no? Pronto estarían de nuevo juntos.

_That day never came…_

—¡Te doy permiso para hablar… Italia! — El italiano, al ver al otro sonrió. Al parecer el día ya había llegado.

—¡PASTA!~ —Dijo feliz, levantando una mano mientras miraba al alemán directamente a los ojos. Era él.

Definitivamente, el día ya había llegado.

_Sólo hacía falta esperar, ¿no?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Asdf ;A; -Llorando.- Okey, me dio pena escribirlo u.u Pero we~ ¿Qué tal? Es mi segunda fic :D hehe

Aquí les dejo un link para que escuchen la canción~ (Quítenle los espacios) h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / watch?v = c s e u E 0 t 2 8 P o

Si no dejan un Review, la cobra gay les va a picar~ Si te pica te convierte en gay~ Picadura de la cobra gay, si te pica te convierte en gaaay~ :D


End file.
